


Romelle

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, pidge esta castigada, protejan la inocencia de romelle, relación oculta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Romelle estaba aburrida, ¿Que mejor opción que dar un paseo por las instalaciones de Garrison?Oh...





	Romelle

La altena suspiró de manera aburrida.

Faltaba poco para el regreso de Voltron y ATLAS al espacio, y ella estaba demasiado aburrida.

Sopló su mechón de cabello rubio tratando de alejarlo de su rostro.

No tenía ni idea de la ubicación de los paladines, bueno, sabía que Allura y Lance estaban en una cita, pero no tenía idea de la ubicación de Pidge, Keith y Hunk. Parecía que la tierra se los había tragado.

Comenzó a tararear una melodía que había visto en un comercial de tv, el aparato aún le parecía extraño aunque Pidge había tratado de explicarle su funcionamiento.

Toda la verborrea técnica de Pidge no había tenido sentido, Romelle decidió quedarse con la idea de que "la tv era una caja que te mostraba otras realidades".

Tomó el control remoto y trató de imitar a Pidge, buscando los botones que ella había presionado. Rápidamente la televisión se encendió, y antes de que la rubia reaccionara, una película se estaba reproduciendo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta, las lágrimas caían por su rostro después de haber presenciado un drama romántico. Comenzó a sollozar y enjuagar sus lágrimas, completamente conmovida por las escenas que acababa de ver. La vida de 2 amantes condenados a nunca estár juntos por el odio entre sus familias.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir, reclamando alimento. Ya no tenía caso esperar a que Allura volviese. Se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde por suerte pudo encontrar algo para comer. Soltó un bostezo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su cuarto, preguntándose como le iría a sus amigos en la cita.

— _Al final si terminé castigada. ¡No puedo creer que no considere que salvé a Matt y a papá! —_  una voz venía de la sala de entrenamiento. Le reconoció como perteneciente a Pidge, además, ¿quién más estaría castigada?

— _Sabes que estaba preocupada_  — escuchó una segunda voz masculina. Keith.

Contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era cierto que Keith y Pidge eran compañeros paladines, pero nunca los había visto interactuar mucho. Y aún así, parecían comprenderse a base de solo unas miradas. Transmitían todos sus pensamientos al otro de manera casi instantánea. Era increíble lo bien sincronizados que se mantenían a la hora de pelear, ella había tenido muchos amigos en la colonia, pero por mayor que fuera su confianza, nunca llegó a comprender tan bien a alguien como aquellos dos se entendían.

— _Pero sabe que me puedo cuidar sola._

Quizá no era lo correcto. No. No lo era. Pero Romelle era curiosa. Se detuvo detrás y pegó su oído a la pared, pues las puertas estaban abiertas.

 _—Tú también sabes que me puedo cuidar solo, pero aún así insistías en mantener el contacto a diario cuando me fui a la Espada de Marmora —_ respondió Keith de manera burlona. Escuchó a Pidge bufar y dar un golpe. Keith comenzó a reír.

...¿Qué?

¿Desde cuando Keith reía?

Alzó su ceja, confundida.

— _Quizá tienes un punto a tu favor —_ admitió Pidge.

— _Lo tengo, Katie._

Romelle se atragantó con su saliva.

Keith no sólo había llamado a Pidge por su verdadero nombre (cosa que solo su familia hacía), sino que su voz no parecía ser la usual. Cuando pronunció el nombre de Katie, Romelle juraría que había sido como el ronronear cómodo y sugerente de aquel pequeño animal peludo que se paseaba por Garrison y le llamaban gato.

En cierta manera, los rasgos del pequeño gatito le recordaban a los rasgos de algunos Galra; el pelo, los ojos, la rapidez y la posesividad. Hunk le había comentado que los gatos ronroneaban al estár de buen humor, o si los acariciabas y a ellos les gustaba, era su manera de mostrar afecto.

Los gatos eran como los Galra.

Keith era un Galra.

¿Pidge hizo algo que le había gustado a Keith?

¿Keith quería mostrarle afecto a Pidge?

¿Los humanos también se comunicaban emitiendo sonidos que no fueran palabras?

¿Porque...?

Otra idea pasó por su cabeza al recordar la película que había visto.

No había notado que la sala de entrenamiento tenía poca luz.

No había ningún oficial de Garrison rondando por los pasillos, todos estaban descansando.

Ellos estaban solos.

¿Keith y Pidge estaban cortejándose?

La mente de Romelle iba a mil, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— _¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás castigada?_

— _Aún no estoy segura. De todas maneras, mi mamá no es muy estricta con eso. Me dejó ir de compras con las chicas, y me dejó venir contigo._

_—Ella cree que estás entrenando._

— _Podríamos intentar_ _un nuevo entrenamiento._

¿Porqué Pidge había usado ese tono?

¿Le dolía su garganta?

— _Dudo que sea nuevo._

Se desesperó un poco al no oír nada más que ruidos extraños y pequeñas risas ahogadas de ambos, como si estuvieran haciendo una travesura a escondidas de sus padres.

Decidió asomarse un poco por la puerta, una miradita no haría daño, ¿Verdad?

Eran Pidge y Keith, ¿Qué cosa mala podrían estár haciendo?

Se quedó en shock al ver como Pidge estaba acostada en el suelo con Keith sobre ella, usando sus manos para mantener las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza y pegadas al suelo. Besándose.

Tras unos segundos de esa vista, retrocedió. Caminó un par de metros con tranquilidad y luego corrió hasta su cuarto.

Quizá no podría ver a los paladines a la cara por un tiempo.


End file.
